Ram
Ram & Rom are characters of the video game series, Hyperdimension Neptunia. They are the younger twin sisters of Lowee and Blanc. As twins, they watch out for each other, though Ram seems to do this more than Rom as she has Low Self-Esteem issues. They are Black Mage, and White Mage respectively, and share similar concepts to their FINAL FANTASY Archetypes. While they are technically human, they can transform into Goddess Like beings called White Sisters. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ram & Rom X Lecht & Rink Refraktia (Completed) * Ram and Rom vs Rin and Len Kagamine Battles Royale * Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The CPU Candidates Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Flora and Felicia (Fire Emblem) * Rem and Ram (Re: Zero) Death Battle Info Weapons * Staffs: Can be used to conjure any type of magic (Light, Dark, Fire, Electricity, Wind and Ice). Skills and Abilities SP Skills For Rom * Ice Coffin: Rom makes a massive icicle that shoots out of the ground. * E-Force Blizzard: Rom freezes the enemy with a massive block which brakes * Ice Cube: Rom makes five ice cubes and launches them at the enemy. * Pop Out: Raises an ally's Physical and Magical Attack. * Go For It: Raises an ally's Speed. * I'll Protect You: Raises an ally's Physical and Magical Defence. * I'll Heal you: Heal half of an ally's health. * You're Okay: Removes any status condition from an ally. * Refreshments: Restores 100 SP to all allies. * Come Back: Revives an ally with half their HP back. * Energy!: Revives all allies with seventy-five percent of their HP back. For Ram * Ice Coffin: Ram makes a massive icicle that shoots out of the ground. * E-Force Blizzard: * Ice Hammer: Ram turns the end of her staff into a block of ice and swings it like a hammer and causes an energy wave. * I'll Tickle You!: Heals back twenty-five percent of an ally's health and raises their Physical Attack and Physical Defence. * Go For It: Heals back twenty-five percent of an ally's health and raises their Magical Attack and Magical Defence. Transformation * HDD Form: Turns Rom and Ram into the White Sisters. The White Sisters gives Rom and Ram a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. EXE Skills For Rom * Northern Cross: Rom summons energy balls to surround the enemy and shoot a laser beam at the enemy, Rom then summons another similar attack that falls from space onto the enemy and explodes. * Endless Cocytus: Rom makes a blizzard and shoots an ice wave at it to trap the enemies in a block of ice For Ram * Absolute Zero: Ram makes an icicle shoot out of the ground before she makes it keep growing and break then Rom shoots an ice ball into the sky which turns into a massive ice sword which cuts the block of ice in half. * Ice Sword - Icecailbur: Ram makes icicles that stab into the enemy and make a massive ice block, then Ram makes a blizzard that shrinks the ice block and the Ram freezes the end of her staff to make it into a massive sword and slashes the enemy with it then. For both Rom and Ram * Rom and Ram: Rom gives Ram her power and Rom shoots a massive energy ball out of her staff which causes a massive explosion. Feats * Defeated all of the members of CFW (Members are CFW Judge, CFW Brave, CFW Trick and CFW Magic (Who defeated the four CPUs and Nepgear)). * Defeated the Deity Of Sin. * Helped in the battle against Rei Ryghts. * Helped Blanc beat C-Sha. * Defeated one of the Dark CPUs (Who are skyscraper-sized). * With Gold Third and the other Candidates, beat the mind controlled CPUs. * Deflected a massive shot from the Pong Laser Cannon. * With the CPUs and the other CPU Candidates, they blocked a full power attack from Rei which would destroy half the world. Faults * Rom is too timid and Ram is too hot-headed. * Rom and Ram don't ever plan. * If they come close to the Anti-Sharacite they will begin to lose their powers. * If Rom and Ram have too little shares they can't transform. * Enough damage can knock them out of them HDD Form. * They can only use her skill so many times until they run out of SP. Gallery White_Sister_V2.png|Rom and Ram's HDD Form the White Sisters. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Characters that reference a famous source Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Duos Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Character Category:Siblings Category:Staff Users Category:Teams Category:Video Game Combatants